


i would ride you (like a niisan)

by zhuzhting



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mentions of hentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzhting/pseuds/zhuzhting
Summary: Minhyun is sure Daniel is jacking it to hentai. He just wishes Daniel would stop repeating the lines of a girl being fucked by a tentacle monster.





	i would ride you (like a niisan)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very sorry for this

Minhyun first hears it by accident.

They’re in another hotel in another city from the list of hotels and cities they’re supposed to be.  

He’s rooming with Daniel this time, and he’s roomed with Daniel before, countless of times actually.

But there was something really weird this time around.

Something really fucking weird.

He first hears it while he’s in the shower. It’s faint at first, mostly drowned out by the sound of running water, but as soon as he steps out he hears it in horrifyingly clear volume.

“Motto hayaku,” (Faster) is said in a high pitched whine that Minhyun wishes he didn’t have knowledge of. All those nights staring at a screen as shame washes over him, post-orgasm. He wishes he could forget.

Then he hears in horrible, frightening clarity, Daniel’s voice quietly giggling before repeating. “Motto hayaku.”

For, not the first time, Minhyun feels hate for Pledis well up inside of him. Hate for making them learn Japanese to promote in Japan for years.

He isn’t sure how long he stands there, towel around his waist and hair dripping wet, slowly drying up, just waiting for the courage to step outside and face Daniel.

It’s the embarrassment of hearing Korea’s number one pick say “Iku iku!” (I’m coming!) that finally makes him step out of the bathroom.

“Daniel?” Minhyun calls out, feigning ignorance. “Are you there?”

“I’m here.” Daniel is lying stomach down on his bed, phone in hand and laptop closed in front of him. Minhyun thanks the stars that Daniel knows enough to feel ashamed.

“You can use the shower now.”

The toothy smile Daniel sends his way makes Minhyun feel almost guilty from disturbing Daniel. Finding out one of the members of his group was jacking it to hentai was one thing, disturbing a man in the middle of said wank session was another.

Minhyun swears he doesn’t stare at Daniel’s crotch as he walks past.

Well, it’s either Daniel is really fast at cleaning himself up, or he has a tiny dick. Minhyun tries not to dwell any longer on topics involving Daniel and dick, or Daniel’s dick.

He decides to throw the memories of tonight to the back of his mind.

\---

It would be so much easier to forget if Daniel just learned how to use earphones, or if he stopped repeating what was said on screen out loud.

“Irete mo ii?” (Can I put it in?) Daniel’s voice asks, clumsy and accented.

MInhyun resolutely turns his heel and walks away.

\---

“I’m losing it, Minki.” Minhyun whispers into the phone. “I’m losing my fucking shit.”

Minki tries to sound sympathetic, he likes to think. It was just drowned out by his raucous laughter. “So Korea’s golden boy masturbates to hentai,” it takes a while for the words to come out and Minhyun hates that they can come out in that sequence at all. “Everyone has jacked it to hentai at some point in their lives. Daniel’s not an exception.”

“But he’s so _weird_ about it.” Minhyun slumps forward, dangling almost half his body off the balcony. “He says things.”

“Says things?”

“Let’s just say I never want to hear ‘ookiku natte kita’ (it’s gotten bigger) come out of his mouth ever again.”

Minki makes a noise like he’s choking on a dick. “Are you sure about that?” And Minhyun can hear the leer in his voice.

“Shut the fuck up, Minki.”

“Why don’t you just talk to him about it?” It’s Jonghyun’s voice that travels through the phone this time. “Tell him to be a bit subtler since it makes you uncomfortable.”

“We are _not_ talking to Daniel about hentai.” Minhyun wonders if he could leverage himself off the balcony to his death. “Hard no.”

“Hard, huh?”

“Minki-”

“Then suffer.” Dongho’s voice filters through before the line goes silent.

Minhyun wants to die.

\---

The next time Minhyun has the (dis)pleasure of hearing Daniel get off to hentai, it’s different.

Tentacles were one thing, pixelated dicks another. Yaoi BL CDs were a whole other ball game he really didn’t want to dwell on.

They’ve never talked about sexuality before, it was a topic that was taboo in the idol industry. No one asked and no one needed to know, ambiguity was their friend.

Minhyun wouldn’t judge, he really wouldn’t. But, _god_ , he really wished Daniel would stop repeating whatever he heard.

The high pitched squeals of an uke being fucked was not something Minhyun would ever think he would hear coming from Daniel’s deep voice. But alas, the same voiced that rapped its way into the hearts of many women and men alike was now asking to be fucked very thoroughly.

 _I’m losing my mind_ , he doesn’t know whether or not he wants to laugh or cry, he ends up making a noise and walking into the room before he can even think about it.

“Daniel?” It’s almost horrifying how Daniel doesn’t even pause the BL CD immediately. There’s a second when he looks up at Minhyun with that easy smile on his face that’s so naïve and expectant before he thinks to pause it. “What are you doing?”

Daniel makes a sound that’s a bit too cute considering his previous activities. “Oh, I’m learning Japanese.”

It’s either he’s practiced this line before or he’s just a very good actor, because that was the lamest excuse Minhyun has ever heard from anyone that’s been walked in on while getting off before. And he’s lived with boys for most of his life.

“Japanese?” Minhyun has half a mind to call him out on his lie but also decides that he probably doesn’t want to know any more than he already does.

There’s a flush on Daniel’s face and he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. Minhyun hates that he can manage to look endearing while completely ruining any sanity Minhyun has built for himself. “We’ve been going to Japan a lot and I want to be able to surprise our Japanese fans.”

Yeah, they’re going to be surprised quite a bit.

“Do you know what you’re saying?” Minhyun wants to shut up, he really wishes that he could. He’s very close to punching himself in the face.

“Not yet,” Daniel admits with what seems to be a pout on his face and Minhyun really wants to die. “But it’ll be really good fanservice, don’t you think?”

It’s not that Daniel didn’t even know the basic things to say to their fans. All he had to do was say that he loved them. Minhyun isn’t sure in which point of time fanservice had changed to this in his time of being and idol.

“I don’t think-”

“Hey it’s time to go.” Jisung peeks his head into the room.

Minhyun wonders if he knows about Daniel’s proclivity for 2D, ahem, parts considering their shared, long history together. Jisung knew Daniel the best out of everyone on the team and he always took care of him. Daniel did that to people often, he made them want to pat his head and tell him he was a good boy. Minhyun remembers doing just that and the smile on Daniel’s face and the giggle in his voice as he shook his head in embarrassment.

“Okay,” Minhyun says, and he stands up so fast he realizes it’s almost guilty, like he had something to hide. But it wasn’t him who was getting off to hentai, at least, not at the moment. He spares a glance at Daniel who’s pushing himself up, turns away with heat rising into his ears. “We’ll be right there.”

\---

Minhyun swears he’s not doing it on purpose. Sure, he sits somewhere else when Daniel takes a seat next to him but that’s because Jinyoung needs help with one thing or another. Him suddenly needing to leave the room is not in his control, Daniel just has horrible timing in entering a room.

Okay, so he was avoiding Daniel.

No one has called him out for it yet so he was sure he was being subtle.

“So you’re avoiding Daniel.” Never mind.

Minhyun acknowledges that the fact that Jaehwan is the one who confronts him about it means that everyone probably knows.

Minhyun avoids eye contact. “I’m not.”

“Please,” Jaehwan scoffs, rolling his eyes, “even I noticed it.”

Minhyun tries to make himself look as unassuming as possible.

“So you’re avoiding him because?” Jaehwan makes a face like he had tasted something really sour. “He’s been looking like the saddest abandoned puppy ever and everyone is sad when Daniel is sad.”

Minhyun thinks about it for a moment. Jaehwan wasn’t the worst at giving advice. He sighs. It was worth a shot, maybe Jaehwan would know what to do. “Daniel has been watching hentai.”

There’s a pause.

Jaehwan lets out a confused laugh that Minhyun can empathize with. “What the fuck?”

“He’s been-” Minhyun whispers because saying it out loud seems so scandalous. He really hoped Dispatch isn’t hiding somewhere. “He’s been watching hentai. And he’s repeating the lines.”

Jaehwan’s laugh this time is uncontrolled and way too loud. Minhyun finds himself wanting to slam his face into the wall, whether it’s his own and Jaehwan’s is up to debate. “You’re avoiding him because he touches his dick while pretending to be 2D? What if he’s just into the immersive experience?” Consulting Jaehwan is an awful idea, Minhyun has a long list and this is one of his worst. “We all have to get off somehow, no judgment.”

“He says it’s because he’s learning Japanese.”

Jaehwan pauses mid-laugh then, blinks at Minhyun. “Oh,” he says and Minhyun tries not to get whiplash from the sudden change. “ _Oh_ , then I’m afraid he’s telling the truth.”

“What?”

“He’s telling the truth.” Jaehwan leans back, way too serious. “He just levelled up to BLCDs recently. He’s really trying to learn Japanese.”

“How do you know?” Minhyun, puzzled, tries to wrap his mind around everything. He isn’t reall sure who the dumb one of the conversation is now.

“I gave it to him.” Jaehwan has the decency to look sheepish. At the look Minhyun gives him he suddenly becomes defensive. “Hey, it’s how I learned Japanese myself!”

“Jaehwan,” Minhyun sags forward, tired, he places a hand on Jaehwan’s shoulder, pats it. “You need help.”

\---

“So you’re really watching hentai to learn Japanese, huh?”

A confused look comes on Daniel’s face, before he beams up at Minhyun, pleased and Minhyun almost feels guilty for avoiding him. “The videos? Yeah, they help a lot.”

“Wow, I’ve seriously overestimated the intelligence in this group.” Minhyun mutters, and Daniel gets a puzzled look on his face. He shakes his head. “I think we need to find you better ways to learn Japanese.”

Daniel makes a face that is so terribly oblivious Minhyun actually wants to cry. “Why would we need to do that?”

“You’re not-” Minhyun stumbles over his words. It’s like explaining where babies come from to a child. “You’re not learning good words.”

“How so?”

“You’re learning dirty talk, Daniel.” Minhyun deadpans. “You’re learning how to ask a man to dick you down.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, so, I think it’s better if you don’t trust the material Jaehwan gives you as educational.” Minhyun almost feels bad at the crestfallen look on Daniel’s face. “If you want to learn Japanese you can just ask me.”

“But I was learning to ask you to dick me down.”

“What.”

Daniel grins, the corners of his eyes wrinkling. “Daisuki da yo, senpai.” (I like you, senpai)

“I-” Minhyun swears his choking. “I like you, too.”

Minhyun is sure he’s missing something. Daniel purses his lips before asking, “teach me some more?”

“Of course.”

He finds that maybe that doesn’t matter all that much when Daniel laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> hello. i'm sorry if it feels too rushed or if it's too ooc. i really did try my best. i hope you guys liked reading it as much as i liked writing it!


End file.
